gaoi_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
The Evil Within Top Characters
The Evil Within The Evil Within, also known as Psychobreak (サイコブレイク, Saikobureiku) in Japan, is a survival-horror video game developed by Tango Gameworks and published by Bethesda Softworks. The game was directed by Shinji Mikami, the creator of Resident Evil & a former Resident Evil 4 director. The game utilizes id Tech 5 engine that has been modified to suit the game. Sebastian Castellanos Name: Sebastian Castellanos Age: 38 Gender: Male Nationality: USA Sebastian Castellanos is the main protagonist of The Evil Within and the deuteragonist in The Assignment and The Consequence. He is a detective of Krimson City Police Department along with his partners Juli Kidman and Joseph Oda. He is also the husband of Myra Hanson and the father of Lily Castellanos. Sebastian Castellanos is a decorated detective of the Krimson City Police Department. His career was on the fast track until dual tragedies derailed his path. Feeling powerless and dejected, Sebastian took to drinking his sorrows away. Slowly his passion for his work eroded, as well as his sense of perspective and composure, as he further spiraled into despair. It was his long time partner Joseph Oda, who in an attempt to get Sebastian back on track and save him from himself, reported Sebastian to Internal Affairs. While it did save Sebastian's career, it ultimately put a great strain on Joseph and Sebastian's relationship, but later became a close friendship. Since that time Sebastian has returned to the job but is never without his hip flask. He still feels responsible for the tragedies that befell him and shrugs off any offers of help. Juli Kidman Name: Juli Kidman Age: 27 Gender: Female Nationality: Dutch-American Juli "Kid" Kidman is the deuteragonist of The Evil Within and the main protagonist of the two-part downloadable content, The Assignment and The Consequence. She is partners with Sebastian Castellanos and Joseph Oda. Juli Kidman is a new detective recently transferred to Sebastian's precinct. On one of her first assignments with Sebastian, they are sent to Beacon Mental Hospital, only to be caught up in something sinister. Ruvik Name: Ruben Victoriano Age: 37 Gender: Male Nationality: Germany-American Ruben Victoriano, better known as Ruvik, is the primary antagonist in The Evil Within and a major character in The Assignment and The Consequence. He is a thin, sharp-featured man who is heavily disfigured with various burns and scars, giving him the appearance of a walking cadaver. Seemingly unrestrained by the laws of physical reality, he is capable of teleportation, superhuman speed, and invulnerability to the majority of all physical assaults. Fueled in equal parts by a seeming desire for revenge and his own madness, Ruvik torments all those who come into contact with him. Cut off from the outside world, Ruvik continued his research alone. Vicious burns have left his skin senseless and useless for regulating his body temperature. Ravaged by ceaseless headaches and physical and mental seizures, he was known for being close to the physical limits of his body.